The invention relates to a garment hanger and, more particularly, to a clothes press hanger upon which clothes can be hung and pressed into shape.
Garment hangers are well known, being usually constructed with upper shoulder portions for supporting a coat, shirt, dress or similar garment and a lower horizontal bar upon which to hang trousers, skirts and other similar garments or articles of apparel. A hook member is usually secured at the center between the shoulder portions to support the hanger on a rod, bar or the like. Though there have been many changes of the usual construction of the garment hanger in most of the prior art garment hangers, the garment is still loosely draped on the hanger so that the garment's shape is not maintained. In some cases, paper or tissues are stuffed into the garment in order to maintain the garment's shape when hanging on the hanger, which is very costly and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,324 discloses a hanger that includes V-shaped garment supporting members which can hold a portion of a skirt in shape while hanging thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,835 discloses a garment hanger having adjustable arms which can be spread apart to hold a pair of trousers on the ends thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,158 discloses a one piece garment hanger which includes an upper bar which can be pivoted towards a lower bar and locked in place by a latch to hold a garment draped over the upper bar. However, none of these above mentioned patents disclose a hanger which can hold and press an entire garment into shape.